Bitter and Sweet
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Masa lalu yang pahit dan masa kini yang manis yang dialami seorang Hidari Shoutarou (Shoutarou/Philip)


Disclaimer : Yang jelas Kamen rider bukanlah milik saya.

Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, Slash, OOC, AU, EYD tak baku, dll.  
Bagi yang gak suka Shounen-ai bisa tekan/klik tombol back. :D

Sweet and Bitter

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kantor detective Narumi...

"Philip-kun..." panggil Akiko pada Philip yang tengah membaca buku tebal yang selalu di bawanya.

"Aaa, ada apa Aki-chan?" tanya Philip tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau lihat dimana Shoutarou-kun?"

Philip mengangkat wajahnya dari bukunya dan terlihat tengah berfikir

"Sepertinya ia keluar pagi-pagi sekali tadi..." jawab Philip "Tetapi ia tak bilang mau pergi kemana..." lanjut Philip yang kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya.

"Laki-laki itu!" geram Akiko

"Memangnya ada apa Aki-chan?" tanya Philip yang heran dengan geraman Akiko.

"Hari ini jadwal ia bersih-bersih Philip-kun..." jawab Akiko  
"Tapi dia dengan seenaknya saja kabur, lihat saja nanti!" lanjut Akiko seraya menggenggam erat sandal slop hijau miliknya.

"Mungkin dia lupa..."

"Semalam sudah kuingatkan..." ucap Akiko  
"Kantor ini sudah tampak sangat berantakan, terpaksa kita yang harus membereskannya..." lanjut Akiko, dengan berkacak pinggang ia melirik ke segala sudut ruangan.

"Aku sedang sibuk Aki-chan..." ucap Philip dengan maksud menolak.

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolak Philip-kun..." tandas Akiko.

Tiba-tiba pintuk kantor mereka terbuka dari luar, dengan seseorang yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor...

"Ryu-kun!" seru Akiko senang

"Aaa, Ohayou..." sapa Ryu pada Akiko juga Philip

"Bagus kau disini Ryu-kun!" ucap Akiko tampak luar biasa senang

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ryu yang heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu

"Bantu aku membersihkan kantor ini!"

"Huh?"

"Harusnya Shoutarou-kun yang membersihkan kantor hari ini, tapi dia keburu kabur..." keluh Akiko

"Tapi aku harus..."

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolak!" potong Akiko cepat.

"Nee, Philip-kun menyapu dan mengepel lantai, Ryu-kun urus bagian dapur, dan aku akan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berisi kasus-kasus yang sudah terselesaikan..." Akiko mendikte pekerjaan yang harus mereka lakukan, ia segera berbalik dan berlari menuju meja yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas, meninggalkan Philip dan Ryu yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.  
Pada akhirnya mereka melakukan apa yang dikatakan Akiko.

Jarum jam terus berputar hingga pada akhirnya mereka semua selesai melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ini..." ucap Akiko seraya memberikan minuman dingin pada Ryu dan Philip.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!" katanya tulus

"Aaa, sama-sama..." gumam Ryu dan Philip sebelum akhirnya mereka meminum minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Nee, Philip-kun..." panggil Akiko

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu ini amplop apa?" tanya Akiko seraya menunjukkan sebuah amplop putih berukuran agak panjang.

"Aku baru melihatnya sekarang..." ujar Philip jujur.

Akiko membuka amplop putih tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa kertas yang sama seperti yang biasa dipakai Shoutarou mengetik. Kertas tersebut dilipat 4.

Akiko membuka lipatan kertas tersebut...

"Bacakan yang keras chief..." pinta Ryu

"Aaa, baik..." Akiko mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"Kasus ini terjadi pada awal musim semi, aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang di berikan salah satu client padaku..." Akiko menghentikan bacaannya sejenak.

"...Saat itu aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di ayunan sendirian, angin musim semi memainkan rambut coklatnya, namun ia tak memperdulikan itu, ia tetap terlihat menunduk menatap rerumputan di bawahnya, perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya..." Akiko menarik nafas sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan

"Ia terlihat terkejut saat aku berdiri di depannya, aku mengajaknya berbicara, dia adalah anak yang menyenangkan dan agak naif, matanya memancarkan kepolosan seorang anak kecil, saat hari mulai petang, orang tuanya datang untuk menjemputnya pulang, saat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dapat kulihat ketakutan di matanya..."

"Siapa nama anak laki-laki itu?" intrupsi Ryu

"Di sini belum disebutkan..." jawab Akiko "Boleh aku lanjutkan?" tanya Akiko

"Yeah..."

"Diam-diam aku mengikuti mereka hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna hijau, aku bertanya pada salah seorang yang ada di sekitar situ tentang keluarga tersebut, secara keseluruhan mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia, dengan seorang ayag yang bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit swasta, dan ibu yang bekerja di salah satu bank yang ada di kota ini, serta seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun..."

"Namun entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang salah dengan ini saat aku teringat akan tatapan anak itu sore tadi, aku kembali ke rumah itu pada malam hari, saat itu aku melihat ayah dan ibu anak itu keluar dari rumah mereka dengan terburu-buru, mereka membawa sebuah kantong plastik berwarna hitam, diam-diam aku memasuki rumah itu, pemandangan yang kulihat saat memasuki rumah itu membuatku cukup terkejut, rumah itu sangatlah berantakan, dengan sampah rokok dimana-mana, serta botol-botol minuman memenuhi meja..."

"Aku segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi saat terdengar rintihan dari sana, dan aku kembali terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku, anak laki-laku yang kutemui tadi sore terlihat tengah tertatih menuju shower yang hidup, tangannya memegang sisi kanan perutnya, air dari shower mengalir di lantai kamar mandi bersamaan darah yang keluar dari perutnya, tangan yang memegang sisi kanan perutnyapun terlihat berlumuran darah..." Akiko berhenti sebentar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat bayang apa yang terjadi pada anak itu muncul di benaknya.

"Anak itu duduk di lantai kamar mandi tepat di bawah shower yang terus mengeluarkan air, saat matanya yang terpejam itu terbuka, ia memandang ke arahku walau pandangannya terlihat tak fokus, aku segera berlari ke arahnya, dan menggendongnya untuk segera kubawa ke rumah sakit..."

"Setelah membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku segera menyelidiki apa yang terjadi, dan hasil yang kudapatkan sungguh membuatku sangat terkejut sekaligus marah, selama ini orang tuanya telah salah menggunakannya, melampiaskan amarah padanya hingga meninggalkan banyak bekas memar pada tubuh kecilnya, dan orang tuanya mengambil salah satu ginjalnya untuk di jual di pasar gelap, sunggu kenyataan yang ironis, bagaimana orang tua bisa sekejam itu pada anaknya, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri apabila anakku mengalami nasib yang sama dengan anak laki-laki itu..."

Akiko menahan nafasnya membaca itu, air matanya telah menggantung di sudut matanya, Ryu dan Philip pun tak sanggup menyembunyukan keprihatinan mereka.

"Kedua orang tuanya berhasil ditangkap dan tak dapat lepas dari hukum, aku kembali ke rumah sakit saat semuanya sudah selesai diurus, anak itu sudah sadarkan diri saat aku datang, aku katakan padanya bahwa dia sudah aman, selanjutnya dia akan tinggal di tempat yang lebih layak dengan lingkungan yang lebih aman, aku yakin dia pasti bisa menjalankan kehidupannya selanjutnya, karena kau adalah anak yang kuat..." Akiko menghentikan bacaannya sebentar, menahan nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan membaca kata terakhir yang tertera di sana...

"...Hidari Shoutarou..."

"Tak mungkin..." ucap Philip tanpa sadar karena begitu terkejutnya ia, Ryu pun begitu, Akiko langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ini ditulis ayahku..." ujar Akiko

"Masa lalu Hidari..." lanjut Ryu.

Mereka terdiam, keheningan mengudara di sekeliling mereka, hingga suara pintu terbuka memecahkan keheningan mereka. Kertas di tangan Akiko terjatuh saat melihat siapa yang memasuki kantor mereka.

"Shoutarou-kun..." bisik Akiko

"Yeah..." sahut Shoutarou yang mendengar bisikan Akiko, ia berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Shoutarou yang merasa aneh dengan keheningan yang ada

"Aaa, kertas apa ini?" Shoutarou memungut kertas yang ada di dekat kaki Akiko.

"Shoutarou..." lirih Philip saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Shoutarou setelah membaca isi kertas yang dipungutnya..

"Shoutarou-kun..." panggil Akiko pelan

"Aaa, ternyata ini..." ucap Shoutarou, ia menyerahkan kertas itu kembali pada Akiko "Sepertinya aku harus pergi..." lanjutnya, ia langsung berbalik dan pergi begitu saja

"Shoutarou!" panggil Philip, namun Shoutarou tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

######################################

Sang raja telah beranjak menuju ke peraduannya, menciptakan bias-bias jingga di langit yang semula biru, Shoutarou berdiri si pinggir sebuah jembatan, tangannya menggenggam pagar yang dibangun di pinggir jembatan, rambutnya bergoyang seirama angin sore, matanya menatap jauh ke depan.

"Shoutarou..." panggil seseorang di belakang Shoutarou

"Kenapa kau di sini Philip?" tanya Shoutarou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Philip melangkah mendekati Shoutarou dan berdiri di sampingnya, pandangannya mengikuti kemana arah Shoutarou memandang.

"Tak apa-apa..." jawab Philip.

Angin berhembus memainkan rambut mereka, serta membelai wajah mereka.

"Dulu..." Shoutarou memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka "...Aku hanya bisa diam saat mereka melampiaskan emosi mereka padaku, hanya bisa berteriak saat mereka menambah memar pada tubuhku..."

"Shoutarou..." lirih Philip, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Shoutarou dari samping, tampak guratan sedih tertera jelas pada wajah partnernya itu.

"Saat aku bertemu dengan Oya-san, saat itulah aku merasa memiliki seorang ayah, tanpa kusadari aku menaruh harapanku padanya..." lanjut Shoutarou "Aku..." Shoutarou tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, kesesakan dalam dadanya tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar kembali.

Tiba-tiba Philip memeluk Shoutarou, membiarkan Shoutarou meletakkan dahinya pada pundak Philip.

"Sekarang kau memiliki Terui, Aki-chan, dan aku..." bisik Philip "Kami tak akan melukaimu..." lanjut Philip

"Aku tahu itu..." bisik Shoutarou.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan kedua lengan Philip yang melingkar di punggungnya.

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya seperti bisikan di depan wajah Philip, sedangkan Philip memejamkan matanya saat wajah Shoutarou semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, Shoutarou menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Philip dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu juga mereka..." ucap Shoutarou setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kamipun begitu..." balas Philip "Khusunya aku..." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum di hadapan Shoutarou. Sebuah senyum tulus muncul di wajah Shoutarou mendengar ucapan Philip dan juga karena melihat senyuman dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Apakan dia orang yang kau cintai, eh? Shoutarou? Sebuah pertanyaan dari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya membuat tubuh Shoutarou menegang tanpa sadar, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri selangkah di depan Philip, matanya melebar saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Merindukan kami Shoutarou?" kali ini seorang wanita yang bertanya, wanita itu berdiri di samping seorang pria yang bertanya pertama kali.

"Kaasan... Tousan..." bisik Shoutarou tanpa sadar, bisikan itu dapat didengar oleh Philip

'Mereka orang tuamu, Shoutarou?' tanya Philip dalam hatinya.

"Apa kabar anakku sayang?" tanya wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunya Shoutarou.

Shoutarou tak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, ia hanya diam mencoba melawan rasa trauma yang menyerang dirinya.

"Shoutarou..." gumam Philip

"Apa begitu sambutanmu pada orang tuamu?" desis pria yang merupakan ayah Shoutarou

"Aku..." Shoutarou menatap lantai jembatan tempatnya berpijak

"Shoutarou!" teriak Philip saat pria itu berlari ke arah Shoutarou dengan cepat

"Ugh!" Shoutarou merintih saat sebuah pukulan telak mengenai ulu hatinya. Shoutarou jatuh berlutut sembari menekan ulu hatinya yang terasa begitu sesak

"Anak sepertimu tak ada gunanya!" bentak pria itu sembari menjambak rambut Shoutarou.

"Gara-gara kau, kami berdua harus mendekam dalam penjara busuk itu!"

Pria itu melepaskan jambakan pada rambut Shoutarou saat sebuah tendangan diarahkan padanya. Ternyata pelaku yang melakukan tendangan adalah Philip

"Shoutaou! Doijobuka?!" tanya Philip yang berjongkok di samping Shoutarou.

"Kuso!" desis Shoutarou

BUG!

Ia meninju tenpatnya berpijak.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!"

"Shoutarou?" panggil Philip pelan, raut prihatin tampak jelas di wajah Philip saat melihat keputus asaan Shoutarou.

"Anak sepertimu..." desis pria itu yang berdiri lima langkah di depan Shoutarou dan Philip, pria itu menodongkan revolver miliknya ke arah Shoutarou

"Harusnya mati sedari dulu!" teriak pria itu sembari menarik pelatuk revolvernya.

DOR!

Shoutarou maupun Philip tak sempat beraksi saat peluru mengarah lurus ke arah Shoutarou

"Ugh!" muncratan darah mengotori bahu Shoutarou saat seseorang yang menjadi tamengnya terbatuk, Shoutarou dan Philip hanya mampu memandang dengan pandangan tak percaya saat mengetahui siapa yang melindungi Shoutarou.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shoutarou pelan, ia belum sepenuhnya lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Akhirnya..." ucap orang itu "...a-aku bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang ibu..." lanjutnya.

"Kaasan..." bisik Shoutarou, wanita itu menyentuh wajah Shoutarou dengan tangannya yang gemetar, darah yang keluar dari punggungnya telah membasahi pakaiannya.

"Gomenne..." ucap wanita itu dengan nafas tersendat-sendat "Shou-chan..." kata terakhir itu bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tangan wanita itu dari wajah Shoutarou, mata wanita itu terpejam bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang terhenti...

"Shoutarou..." prihatin Philip

"Kau!" geram pria yang menembak tadi, amarah dan kemurkaan terlihat jelas di mata pria itu.

"Kau membunuh istriku! Brengsek!" teriak pria itu, ia hendak menarik pelatuk revolvernya kembali.

DOR!

"Arggh!" teriak pria itu saat sebuah peluru mengenai revolver yang ia genggam sehingga membuat revolver miliknya terlempar cukup jauh darinya.

Shoutarou dan Philip mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada asal tembakan.

"Terui.. Akiko.." gumam Shoutarou, ternyata yang menembak adalah Ryu, di samping Ryu berdiri Akiko yang langsung berlari mendekat ke arah mereka

"Daijobuka?" tanya Akiko pada mereka berdua

"Ha'i" jawab Philip

"Shoutarou-kun..." panggil Akiko

"Aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Shoutarou, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh ibunya yang sudah tak bernafas.

"Aku selalu bisa memaafkanmu, kaasan..." Shoutarou memeluk tubuh ibunya yang mulai mendingin.  
Ryu segera meringkus ayah Shoutarou dan membawanya kembali ke penjara.

######################################

Keesokan siang harinya setelah melakukan upacara pemakaman untuk ibu Shoutarou, mereka berempat kembali ke kantor Detective Narumi.

"Shoutarou?" panggil Akiko lembut pada Shoutarou yang tengah berbaring dengan membelakangi mereka.

"Aku tak apa-apa..." ucap Shoutarou tanpa mengubah posisinya

"Kau tahu kami ada di sampingmu, Hidari..." ujar Ryu

"Yeah..."

"Beristirahatlah, kami akan keluar sebentar..." saran Akiko, tak ada sahutan dari Shoutarou, membuat mereka beranjak keluar dari kantor.

"Philip..." panggil Shoutarou pada Philip yang terakhir ingin keluar "Tetaplah disini..." pinta Shoutarou

"Yeah..." setuju Philip, ia kembali menutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekati Shoutarou

"Maaf merepotkanmu..." ucap Shoutarou, ia sudah tak lagi berbaring melainkan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah keberatan untuk itu..." balas Philip, ia ikut duduk di samping Shoutarou.

Shoutarou menggenggam tangan Philip dan menghadap pada Philip...

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya pelan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Philip "Philip..." Shoutarou memiringkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Philip dalam sebuah ciuman yang cukup panjang.

W (End)

A/N : Haa-aah (Menghela nafas lelah), banyak amat cobaan mau publish ini, akhirnya bisa juga.  
Aaa..! Seneng banget liat Shoutarou tersiksa.. Wkwkwk..  
Gomenne Shoutarou-kun.. :D


End file.
